Many motor vehicles, particularly sport utility vehicles and minivans, are equipped with second and third row rear seats that can be moved from a seating configuration, in which passengers can sit in the seat, to a storage configuration in which the seat is folded downwardly to assume a horizontal orientation and thereby facilitate cargo stowage. Often, these stowable seats are narrower than fixed seats in order to fit within the storage compartment.
Typically, these second and third row seats have an armrest that is movable between an upward position and a downward position, pivoting about an axis. Armrests such as these are not movable in a lateral direction and may make the occupant of these seats uncomfortable.
What is needed is an armrest that overcomes these and other disadvantages.